


Cinco de Mayo

by musicsetsyoufree



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, camren forever, im bad at those, please please read this, promise it's better than the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicsetsyoufree/pseuds/musicsetsyoufree
Summary: After a year and a half of radio silence, Ally unexpectedly texts Camila, asking her to come over to her place for their Cinco de Mayo celebration. Camila is just relieved that Lauren isn't coming.As Camila tries to block out painful memories, guess who just happens to turn up at the party?





	Cinco de Mayo

**Author's Note:**

> hey so yesterday i was like, tomorrow is Cinco de Mayo! Maybe I should make something special for it! Two and a half hours later... tada this comes out:)

Camila Cabello was having a normal day. Her tour had a temporary break, and would be starting up again on May 8 in Europe. It was May 4th. So she was back in LA for the downtime, admiring the city lights from a hotel balcony.

 

Hotel rooms held a special place in her heart. So many nights, unforgettable ones with a girl she once loved, had taken place in the white four-walled rooms. But her worst days had taken place as well. Camila remembered sinking down to the ground in the bathroom in a hotel room, feverishly writing out her torn thoughts as she reeled from the betrayal of her lover.

 

She had published it later on when she was in her solo career stage; it was _I Have Questions_. She had even seen _her_ there, at the studio. Camila had, of course, quickly looked away and stepped back into the studio.

 

Camila was pulled out of her memories when a text came in.

 

**6:34 pm**

 

**Allysus- hey guys I’m celebrating Cinco de Mayo with my family and relatives tomorrow, I’m inviting you all to come at 5! You know where our LA house is:)**

 

Camila was startled. The group chat was still named ‘BESTEST FRIENDSIES’ since they had never changed it, even when she had abruptly left the group a year and a half before.

 

Camila never thought they would ever text on this group chat again. The four of them, Lauren especially, had hated her ever since she left. Their resentment had started when she had made her first collab with Shawn Mendes, and only intensified after her numerous other solo endeavours. There was a reason she’d written _Real Friends_.

 

**6:36 pm**

**Cheechee- ofc id LUV to come, wats a party w/out me anyway! ALSO FREE FOOD THX**

 

Camila read the Dinah’s text, laughing. Her tallest friend from Fifth Harmony was always boisterous, often blatantly complimenting herself, but in a funny way. It could never get old. Plus Dinah’s love for food rivaled her own love of bananas.

 

**6:37**

 

**Manibear- YEY duh i’m coming!! See you there kids**

 

**Manibear- wait a sEC**

 

**Camila (Mila)- Thank you so much for inviting me! Would love to catch up with you:)**

 

**Manibear- CAMILA IS ON THIS CHAT**

 

**6:38**

 

**Manibear- oh hey**

 

**Manibear- yea see u there i guess banana girl**

 

Camila knew that Mani would probably forgive her, if she hadn’t already. Plus calling her ‘banana girl’ meant they were at least on the right path.

 

**Cheechee- MILA**

 

**Cheechee- YES SEE U THERE GURL**

 

**Cheechee- CANT WAIT**

 

Now Camila was only waiting for Lauren’s response. Lauren…

 

The soloist singer suppressed all the feelings that were threatening to resurface. She hadn’t thought about Lauren in months, although it was hard when just about every song on her album was about the taller Cuban girl.

 

Okay. She lied. Camila thought about Lauren just about everyday. As she had to perform _Never Be the Same_ regularly, there was no way to not think about Lauren. Her green eyes, the way her smile-

 

Camila abruptly cut off her thoughts. They would get nowhere good. There was a reason why she had first wanted to title her album _The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving_. She was hurt, so badly, by Lauren. Over time, she managed to heal and forgive the girl, at least in her own mind. She hadn’t communicated with any of the girls since she left. And… even after everything... Camila still loved Lauren.

 

Nothing, no boy or girl, no song or activity, could capture her attention, because her heart was still stubbornly stuck on the one person who had broken her, time after time after time. Lauren Jauregui. There were so many times Camila wished she had never met the older girl; but in the end she wouldn’t have traded her for the world.

 

**6:43 pm**

 

**Laur- Thanks for the invite Al but I won’t be able to make it:( have fun tho!**

 

Camila deflated a little bit, but was more relieved than anything. She would eventually need to talk to Lauren again, and she was not at all ready yet.

 

**Allysus- okay, thank you all for responding so quickly! Can’t wait:)**

 

Camila texted her manager to let him know about her plans for the next day, then went to look at the clothes she had brought. A dress would be too much, she was sure, but she didn’t have any idea what to wear instead.

 

After some digging in her clothes, Camila eventually picked a red tank top, black jean shorts, and a green handkerchief as a headband. She was missing white, but that was as good as it was going to get.

 

She fell asleep, dreaming about her first and only love.

 

-

 

Camila decided to drive herself up to Ally’s LA house. It would be a 30 minute drive; half an hour until she would see her former band mates after a year and a half long silence. The last time she had been with them, they’d had a huge fight, yelling between all five of them, for whose fault it was, and who betrayed who, and _why_ -

 

The thirty minutes passed by mindlessly, Camila thinking back to happier times. She had to admit, back when life was (mostly) carefree with the others in Fifth Harmony, she’d been smiling a lot more often.

 

Now she was lonelier. Even with her crew on tour with her, Camila felt more isolated than ever. Maybe seeing the girls again would help her. She just wished she could see Lauren-

 

She pulled up in front of Ally’s house at 5:08. After parking, she stepped out.

 

Instantly, Camila was bombarded by her old friends. Dinah wrapped her arms around the small Latina. Normani was also there, yelling how she loved her and how sorry she was for before.

 

Ally, as radiant as ever, beamed at the younger girl. “I’m so glad you could come!! Come on, let’s party!”

 

Dinah released Camila. “Free food?! Hell yes, show me the goods!!”

 

The four, all smiling, headed into Ally’s house. Dozens upon dozens of her Mexican relatives, decked out in green, white, and red, were littered around the house. A huge long table, lined with dish upon dish of Mexican food came into Camila’s line of vision.

 

“Wow,” was all Camila could get out. Her mouth watered at the heavenly sight. She grabbed a plate and made her way through the table. No one was in line behind her, so she took her time.

 

Camila felt a tap on her shoulder. Without thinking, she turned. “Hey, thank you for prepa-”

 

The words died in Camila’s throat. Lauren, _her_ Lauren, was standing right there.

 

Camila spotted the other three girls lurking behind. This had all been set up. Their nervous smiles showed that _of course_ they had wanted this to happen.

 

“Hey,” Lauren said, her voice low and raspy like always. Like it had been before.

 

“Hey,” Camila mumbled, at a loss of words.

 

“Camz,” Lauren said, causing the younger to girl to look up at her.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry for what I did.” Her green eyes shined bright with sincerity. _Those damn eyes._

 

“Can we talk about this somewhere else?” Camila asked, not wanting half of Ally’s family and her former bandmates to see their entire exchange.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Lauren said, taking Camila’s wrist and leading them off into a side room. The contact between them made Camila woozy. Here was the girl that she had loved unconditionally so long ago. Maybe she still did.

 

They walked into the side room. There were no other people in it.

 

Lauren turned to face Camila. “Camz, please. I made so many… _so many_ mistakes. I wish I could take them all back. I’m sorry.”

 

“Laur,” Camila started, the nicknamed slipping out, “It’s… It’s…” She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to finished with ‘okay.’ _Was_ she okay?

 

Lauren and her had been in a relationship. Not official, of course, but they had been dating from early 2015 until only about two months before she left, in October 2016. Lauren had never specifically asked Camila to be her _girlfriend_ , but both understood that they were mutually dating.

 

Camila hadn’t wanted to come out to the world, as she was hidden deep in the closet, no matter how much Lauren pestered her about it. They loved each other, and that was enough for Camila.

 

Camila would overlook all the times that Lauren would drunkenly kiss other celebrities at parties because she loved the older girl with her whole heart. But finally, Lauren had taken it too far when she caught her and Lucy fucking.

 

Understandably distraught, Camila went straight to her manager and confirmed she wanted to leave the group. Her manager, Roger, had been constantly badgering her to leave Fifth Harmony to become a solo artist. It would be a much more successful career, he argued, and he had of course been right.

 

Lauren had come back to Camila later that night, drunk, and trying to make excuses for why she had been with Lucy. Camila would have none of it; she started shutting out all the other girls from there. This had been one time _too far_. There was only so much one person could take.

 

Their last concerts had been strained, with Camila trying valiantly to keep a smile on her face. She was sure the fans closest to the stage had seen how close to tears she had been.

 

 _But here Lauren was._ A year and a half later. Looking as beautiful as ever, actually sincerely apologizing. And, no matter how hard Camila tried, she couldn’t stop loving her.

 

“It’s okay,” Camila finally said after a small pause.

 

Lauren suddenly threw out her arms around the younger girl. “Camz, I love you, I love you, I love you…”

 

Camila hugged her back, putting her chin on Lauren’s shoulder. “Laur, it’s alright, it’s alright,” she said as the older girl started to cry.

 

“I can’t believe how dumb I was,” Lauren said, her voice muffled. “I was so terrible to you, when you were the most important person to me. You were my anchor, and I kept trying to push you away.”

 

“Oh, Laur, Laur,” Camila murmured, rubbing the Latina’s back. “I’ve already forgiven you, don’t cry.”

 

“But how?!” Lauren asked incredulously, as she released Camila. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I don’t deserve you at all! How could you possibly-?”

 

“Because,” Camila said, her voice low with sincerity, “There’s only been you. You’re the only one I love.”

 

Lauren’s green eyes looked into her eyes. Then they flicked down to her lips.

 

Camila knew where this was headed. And she did nothing to stop it; she wanted it too.

 

Less than a second later, Lauren was kissing her. But now, it was soft, with love, instead of before. Before, it was rough and hard.

 

Camila kissed her back. This was her one and only love. Lauren was about to deepen it, when suddenly the other three girls burst into the room.

 

“YES!” Dinah yelled. “Camren is back in the house!!”

 

Camila broke the kiss, surprised at the sudden interruption.

 

“I knew it would work,” Normani smirked. “I _told_ you, Ally!”

 

“Alright, alright, you were right,” the shortest girl conceded.

 

“A little privacy?” Lauren muttered, but couldn’t help but smile. She had been so mopey since Camila had left that the other three girls had finally conspired to bring them together again.

 

“I love you,” Camila said, looking at Lauren, who was still in her arms.

 

“I love you more,” Lauren replied, smiling.

 

The world felt as if it had righted itself once more. Camila and Lauren would be okay. First loves always came back to each other, and they both cared for each other deeply.

 

Love always wins in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> took me a long time and lost hours of sleep to make this in time!!  
> would really mean a lot to me if you gave this a kudos:)))
> 
> -jess


End file.
